j'aime pas les brunes
by Talimsan
Summary: les plaisirs d'une douche en amoureux tout en ayant une discussion entre filles. verdict ?


_**Bonjour bonjour ! Eh non ce n'est pas un chapitre de bébé à bord mais un petit os pour vous faire patienter. j'me fait un cadeau pour mon anniv la classe nan ? 8D **_

_**un os un peu débile je vous l'accorde, mais ça m'a fait du bien de l'écrire x) je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour les vilaines fautes qu'il y aurait. j'ai essayé de corriger au mieux...**_

_**sur ceux bonne lecture =)**_

* * *

Ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué pour résumer ma vie en fait. J'avais une belle maison que mes parents m'avaient légué ainsi que deux…enfin trois colocataires vraiment géniaux et j'avais un bon travail.

Mes deux meilleurs amis étaient mes premiers colocataires. La maison avait été entièrement refaite pour un style moderne et elle était tellement grande qu'elle semblait vide, alors je n'ai pas hésité…j'avais demandé à Hitomi et Kyoshiro une collocation avec le simple argument…

_« Plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! »_

Hélas je n'aurai jamais pensé que mon abruti de meilleur ami utiliserait mon argument pour ramener quelqu'un d'autre… le pire démon qui soit pour mon plus grand malheur !

Onime No Kyo, le plus grand con de l'univers même ! Il m'énerve !

6 mois qu'il squattait ma maison sans rien foutre de ses journées et puis encore…3 mois qu'il squattait ma chambre la nuit !

Ce n'était pas facile de vivre avec un sex-symbol qui se baladait chez moi toute la journée ! Cet idiot prenait même un malin plaisir à me torturer psychologiquement même dans mes rêves ! Et quand j'avais finalement compris que Kyo n'était pas humain mais bien le plus grand Démon, il s'était infiltré dans ma chambre.

Eh bon sang quelle nuit ! Je me demandais encore comment nous avions fait pour ne pas réveiller les autres habitants de la maison ! J'avais passé la meilleure des nuits de ma vie et les collègues du boulot m'avaient demandé ce qui s'était passé la vieille car j'avais le sourire le plus con sur mes lèvres le lendemain !

Dans un sens, c'était bien de savoir que mes deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas au courant de cette drôle de relation avec Kyo, on était tranquille, pas du tous emmerdé, et on pouvait prendre notre pied quand on voulait sans qu'ils ne se rendent comptes de rien.

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, à peine étais-je entrée dans la cabine de douche pour me détendre comme chaque matin, que Kyo avait décidé également de venir « me frotter le dos » comme il dit…tu parles ouais ! Là j'étais sûre d'avoir la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air du siècle, mon fantasme le plus secret !

Nous étions même prêts à passer l'acte…à une micro seconde même quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volé et la voix d'Hitomi arriva à nos oreilles.

- Yuya ! Il faut qu'on ait une discussion entre fille !

Ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner Kyo…bien au contraire cet idiot souriait contre mon cou en plus !

- Maintenant ? Criais-je par-dessus le jet d'eau pour qu'elle m'entende.

- Oui ! Maintenant c'est très important !

- Ah…

Je donnais une petite tape à Kyo pour qu'il me repose rapidement puis posé un doigt sur mes lèvres pour lui ordonner de ne rien répliquer ! Hitomi était tout de même ma meilleure amie et pas question de l'abandonner même en aussi bonne compagnie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je en essayant d'éviter les mains baladeuses de grand méchant loup !

- Tu sais où est Kyo ?

Le présumé Kyo fut d'un seul coup bien plus attentif qu'avant mais continua tout de même ses petites tortures, je lui lançais des gros yeux.

- No…non pourquoi ?

- C'est à propos de lui que je dois te parler !

- Ah…et c'est quoi cette chose que tu dois me dire ?

- Je…crois que j'aime Kyo…

- Pardon ? Criai-je n'étant pas sûr d'avoir entendu. Tu peux répéter ?

- J'AIME KYO !

- Quoi ? Hurlais-je ahurie en le repoussant brutalement.

Il me lança un mauvais regard pour cette manœuvre stupide, il gronda presque son juron alors qu'il se massait l'épaule qui s'était pris la paroi de la douche. Oh bordel ! Ma meilleure amie avec flashé sur le même mec que moi…en l'occurrence il était mon mec depuis 3 mois vu qu'il squattait mon lit toutes les nuits et ce n'étaient pas pour faire la sieste !

- Ça va ? Cria Hitomi, inquiète. J'ai entendu un drôle de bruit ? Tu es tombée ?

- Bah après une révélation tu m'étonnes que je tombe ! Répliquais-je encore sous le choc.

J'étais vraiment, mais alors vraiment mal barrée ! Kyo voulait visiblement se venger vue la tête qu'il tirait alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

- Euh…Comment tu as découvert ses sentiments ? Lui demandais-je rapidement en essayant de repousser sans y arriver Kyo !

- Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait ! J'aime bien son caractère, et son charisme. Et puis il est vraiment séduisant !

- Je te le fais ne pas dire, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

…Visiblement…Il l'avait aussi entendu vu le sourire vraiment très arrogant qu'il avait. Il se colla complètement sur moi et une main descendit bien rapidement pour disparaitre à un endroit trèèèèès sensible.

- Ah !

- Yuya ? Qu'est-ce que tu as maintenant ? Demanda Hitomi.

- Je…Je me suis coupée avec le rasoir, mentis-je en ignorant tant bien que mal ses foutues caresses.

Bordel qu'est-ce que s'était bon n'empêche…

- Mais tu sais, continuais-je pour Hitomi. Kyo est du genre…une nuit quoi ! Et puis il est vraiment chiant quand il s'y met ! Continuais-je en le regardant dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien à lui que je parlais !

- Je sais que tu t'entends plutôt mal avec lui…il t'appelle tout le temps planche à pain…

- Tu parles ouais, grondais-je une nouvelle fois pour moi-même. Toujours plongé dans mon décolleté !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Euh…Je suis sûr qu'en fait il n'est pas doué !

Ok…Il était plus que doué à ce niveau-là…le meilleur même. Il plissa des yeux, accentuant sur ses caresses.

- Enlève ta main, chuchotais-je en lui lançant un mauvais regard.

- C'est ça cours toujours, répliqua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda alors Hitomi.

Essayer de suivre une conversation de fille, surtout sur un garçon en particulier qui était justement en train de me torturer était un véritable casse-tête ! Quand je disais qu'il aimait me torturer !

- T'as raison j'en sais rien ! Criais-je en fermant les yeux avec force tout en essayant de penser à quelque chose d'horrible pour oublier cette soudaine chaleur.

- Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ? Cria Hitomi.

- J'en sais rien !

De l'eau froide vite ! Je tournais avec force le robinet et l'eau pratiquement bouillante devint aussi glaciale qu'un glaçon.

- Bordel c'est froid ! Criai-je, presque heureuse de voir Kyo reculer rapidement, enlevant en même temps sa main au passage.

- Pourquoi t'as changée la température ? S'étonna ma meilleure amie. T'es bien bizarre aujourd'hui.

- C'est bon pour les cheveux ! Et je vais très bien !

- C'est peut-être bon pour les cheveux mais tu vas tomber malade !

- Pas grave, Je me dégoterai un médecin comme ça ! Répondis-je fièrement en regardant Kyo.

J'avais vite compris un truc avec Kyo, jamais oh grand jamais lui lancer ce genre de défit…hélas c'était bien trop tentent. En grand possessif qu'il était, se serait lui qui me soignerait avec le meilleur remède…

Quoique, je commençais grandement à m'inquiéter, Hitomi était le genre de fille qu'il ramenait au début…belle, super grande, une silhouette parfaite…

- Bon, lança-t-elle avec un sourire dans sa voix. Je vais essayer de trouver Kyo pour lui demander de sortir avec moi. Je te laisse de finir de te préparer.

- C'est ça ! On se voit tout à l'heure !

J'attendis que la porte soit bien fermée pour soupirer de soulagement. Je n'avais plus qu'à dire que j'étais mal barrée et je risquais d'aller directement dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Bon sang quelle histoire n'empêche !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Soupira Kyo en s'approchant une nouvelle fois.

- Bah…tu as entendu…elle t'aime bien…

- Et alors ?

- Tu vas aller avec elle…

Et contre toute attente Kyo éclata de rire qui me vexa légèrement. Eh ! J'ai de quoi être jalouse tout de même !

- Y'a pas de risque planche à pain !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Répliquai-je en le regardant d'un mauvais œil.

- J'aime pas les brunes !


End file.
